Let The Rain Fall
by LOTRAragornObsessive
Summary: A collection of LOTR one-shots featuring just about anyone. Requests for characters, scenarios, scenes and/or pairings are welcome. Just pm or leave a review. WARNING: THERE BE LEMONS AHEAD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Sorry I suck at summaries


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lillianna.**_

_**Author's Note: Please R&R! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Requests for chapters, scenes/scenarios and/or pairings are welcome! Just pm or leave the request in a review!**_

_Let the Rain Fall_

I storm angrily out of the hall and stand on the top of the staircase, leaning against a pillar.

'Goddamn, ignorant, sexist PIGS!' I shout, glaring out at the valley below Edoras.

'I hope you're not including me in that.' I whirl around and see Aragorn with his arms crossed, a smile on his face.

'You should know better than to sneak up on a Ranger.' I say, raising an eyebrow. He nods, walking over and standing next to me.

'I know, but I wanted to see if you were alright. What made you storm off like that?' He asks

'One of the idiots at that celebration decided it wise to make some remark about how I should have been in the kitchens preparing the food instead of enjoying myself at the actual celebration.' I spit. Aragorn flinches.

'Well, I appreciate you not killing him, he may be a good warrior.' Aragorn says with a smirk. I glare at him half-heartedly. He chuckles and pulls me close in a hug.

'I'm sorry for what he said. He just needs to see you fight, then they'll all be eating their words.' He says. I smile and go to step backwards, but Aragorn's arms don't move. I look up at him and our eyes meet. Time seems to stop as we look at each other before Aragorn lowers his head and his lips meet mine. One of his hands goes to the small of my back and the other to the back of my head, pulling me closer and keeping my mouth secured to his. Aragorn's tongue swipes over my lips, asking for access. I grant it gladly and the kiss deepens. My arms wind up around his neck and his hands go to my waist, pulling me up so he doesn't have to bend. I wrap my legs around his waist as the heavens open. Rain pours down as our tongues fight for dominance, a fight that Aragorn quickly wins.

As the rain continues to fall and soak us both, we break apart, both of us breathing harshly.

'Your room or mine?' I ask breathlessly and Aragorn smirks before kissing me again.

'Mine.' He murmurs against my mouth. I nod into the kiss and he lets me place my feet back onto the floor as we walk, well stumble, through the corridors of the Golden Hall until we come to Aragorn's room. He backs me up against the door, smirking, before picking me up and joining our lips together again. My legs wrap around his waist as he opens the door, stepping inside and kicking it shut before carrying me over to the bed. He settles me on my back, him hovering over him without breaking the kiss. He rests his weight on his left arm while his right roams down my side and back up again. My hands drop down to the bottom his soaked tunic and pull it up, disengaging our lips for the briefest of moments so I can pull it over his head and discard it in a corner of the room. My hands trace over the hard muscles on his chest while he undoes the laces at the front of my tunic before pulling it off and casting it over his shoulder.

His lips drop to where my neck meets my shoulder, gently kissing and biting the skin there before they move back up to my ear. He gently takes my earlobe between his teeth, biting down gently, causing me to moan. I reach for his belt and he seems to get the hint, kicking off his boots before helping me to remove mine. I reach forward and claim his lips in another passionate kiss as he pulls my leggings down, leaving me in just my corset and underwear.

Aragorn's lips leave mine to whisper in my ear as he undoes the laces on the back of my corset.

'You are so beautiful.' He murmurs before his lips leave a trail of kisses down to my navel, stopping briefly to lavish attention on my breasts, making me moan in pleasure. Aragorn's kisses stop at my stomach before he looks up at me, smirking.

Before I can really fathom what is happening, he has removed my panties and is kissing the inside of my thigh. I take a deep breath as Aragorn's tongue flicked over my clit, causing me to cry out. He continues the action, making me writhe beneath him as the pleasure builds. Suddenly, he slips two fingers inside me, moving them in time with the motion of his tongue. I cry out as my orgasm crashes over and through me like a tidal wave.

As I come down from my high, Aragorn makes his way back up to my lips, kissing up my torso as he does. He kisses me passionately, tongue sliding between my lips. As we continue to kiss, I use my hands and feet to push his leggings to the floor. Suddenly, he pushed into me, causing me to moan as he started to move.

I pull his lips down to mine as he sets a hard, fast pace that has me seeing stars in no time at all. With a cry of his name I come again, Aragorn plummeting after me with a groan.

As we struggle to control our breathing, Aragorn rolls to the side and I cuddle up to him, resting my head on his chest. I trace patterns across his skin with my fingers as he draws the covers up over us. I sigh in content and tilt my head up, catching his lips in a soft kiss before settling my head on his chest again.

'I love you.' I whisper as I feel myself falling asleep. The last thing I hear before sleep claims me is a whisper from Aragorn.

'I love you too Lilli.'


End file.
